A Touch Of Destiny: The Fountain of Youth
by jezaeiri
Summary: BTVS and POTC post AWE 2nd story in the Touch of Destiny Series. One has found their destiny. Another with a destiny found love. For others destiny is about to show itself and the real question becomes clear. What would you be willing to do for forever?
1. Finding Trouble Again

**1. Finding Trouble...Again.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean nor do I own any of the Characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or those referenced but not actually seen in Angel the Series.I make no profit from this nor do I wish to. And while the objective of this story is implied by the ending of At World's End the plot is my own.

A/N: So I've been having some trouble with writing this since I knew what needed to happen and what I wanted but getting there in the outline was bothering me. I got lucky late last night and most of it came together. Remember this is my First story where I have nothing to dictate certain aspects of the plot by the movies/shows/ect already in existence. This means I get to have my own field day.

Remember that I work without a beta and that like with the first story information will only be given out when needed. I know this annoys some but if you've made it though the first story you should be used to it by now.

Also I've got several original characters showing up because we can never have too many potential bad guys or allies.

Please remember to review. This is new territory for me so feedback has just become about a thousand times more important to me. I don't care if its critical so long as you don't harp on spelling or grammar. I know I'm not perfect and I'm working on it. The plot is my main concern.

This would have been out for everyone about 2 weeks ago but between my birthday-yeah another year older it sucks. I hate birthdays now that I'm over 21- my cousin Emily getting married-I hate being a bridesmaid, so much work and all I got out of it was a dress I'll probably never wear aside from making Emily happy- and my cat having kittens-three cute little furballs-which I already adore which is bad cause I can't keep them. So yeah it took me a couple of weeks to post the first chapter here.

Remember that if you want to get updates sooner to check under this same screen name on Twisting the Hellmouth-I update there more often and its also where any ADULT-which means if you are over 18 you can go look otherwise DON"T-chapters are posted-the first story in this series has an adult chapter to it posted as the last chapter on Twisting the hellmouth. You won't EVER see them posted on this site. Sorry my corruption of minors only extends to my sister who isn't a minor any more and some specific cousins.

Destiny touches everyone, some more than others. For one it began almost two decades before, for another it has made its mark as two more began to feel the touch.

Now, whether by design or destiny fates are about to be changed. And new and old enemies and allies found. And for all but one the bigger picture is about to become apocalyptically clear.

They only need to remember one thing.

No Laws

No Limits

No Fear

When Forever is at stake there is only one rule: Never give up.

Trouble again  
There was trouble again  
Trouble again  
There was trouble again  
John Forte/Tricky-Trouble Again

February 1721

Captain Elizabeth Swann was not in the best of moods to say the least. In fact she was in a foul mood but that was understandable considering the circumstances. Her ship, the Hei Peng was destroyed, the compass in the hands of the new head of the East India Trading Company Maxwell Ridley and she was sitting inside a cell in the Port Royal barracks for the second time in less than a year.

So to say that she was not in a good mood was an understatement.

Now things had managed to go this pear shaped in the six months since they had defeated Beckett was beyond her but in truth it really wasn't. She knew she should have stayed at Shipwreck Cove and waited for Buffy to show up but after Jack and Barbossa had disappeared she'd decided to go after them.

And it should have been easy since she had 'borrowed without permission' Jack's compass.

But easy and simple just weren't part of the deal and now she was stuck in the same cell she'd been in eleven months before. Only this time she didn't have Will or her father to help her. Which left her sitting in the dank and wet cell trying to figure out how to escape without getting caught again.

And Ridley was quite possibly more dangerous than Beckett.

Ok, she knew better, Ridley was a lot more dangerous than Beckett. And it seemed he knew more too.

Which was exactly why he hadn't killed her yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy breathed in the cloying smell of alcohol, vomit, sweat, urine, mold, smoke and the sea that filled the tavern and reminded herself that she only had to spend one day in Tortuga to resupply her new ship, a wedding present from Teague, the Prodigal Time. The last six months had been busy for her. Between settling things at Shipwreck Cove, going to England to handle some business and trying to keep under the East India Trading Company's sights she'd had little time for relaxing. But that was the point of her spending the year apart from Will. To get things done. She'd relax when she was with Will again. Until then she had other stuff to do. Like find out what the heck had happened with Jack and Liz. According to what she'd been told. Jack and Barbossa had left the Cove four days before she'd shown back up on the Pearl and Liz had left on the Hei Peng the next day. That they had left seperately told Buffy that they both still had their heads up their butts but Buffy guessed she shouldn't have been surprised, they were both so stubborn it hurt and both seemed to want to fight their attraction to each other the whole way. It was stupid really in her opinion but she figured she could't say anything, she was just as stubborn.

Moving over to the bar a figure caught her eye and she moved to them. She hadn't seen the Pearl at the docks when she came in so she hadn't been expecting to see Jack or any of his crew.

Reaching her destination she tapped Gibbs on the shoulder, the older man turning to face her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review.


	2. A Royal Pain

**2. A Royal Pain**

Disclamier: See Chapter One

A/N: I should not be allowed on youtube and then this site. I found probably the best POTC non crossover I've ever read called So Much To Learn. It just sucked me in to the point that I managed to read it in under a day. I highly suggest everyone go read it. The writer goes into amazing detail about the ships and history and gelgraphy and so much else that I don't do because I just assumed that knowing was a forecastle or a bilge pump was would bore everyone. But she pulls it off well.

Also I won't be updating as often as I have in the past because on Monday I begin a new contract that if going to be taking up more of my time than any of my previous ones. So if you guys don't hear from me for a couple of weeks I'm honestly sorry but I do have to feed myself. Just remember that I do tend to update on Twisting the hellmouth before i do on here by several days usually. It takes a lot more work to update on this site's format than it does there and I am able to post the art that goes with this series there and leave links to others that have done art as well. If nothing else go check out the art, mine isn't great but others have done wonders.

Also I've assigned actors to the OC's I've created.

Maxwell Ridley...Jeremy Irons.

Better to have one woman on your side than ten men."  
al'Lan Mandragoran-The Wheel of Time Series by the late great Robert Jordan

The night was dark, a great mass of clouds covering the almost full moon as Buffy stood on the the deck of her ship going over everything that Gibbs had told her. Liz had been captured, the Hei Peng sunk and now the younger woman was the unwilling captive of a man Buffy remembered all too well. That Maxwell Ridley was the new head of the East India Trading Company wasn't a surprise, the surprise was that he'd bother with capturing Liz. Buffy knew Ridley, disliked Ridley even but more than anything she knew that Ridley would be glad that Beckett was dead.

Which meant that things were obviously more complicated than she could take a face value. Cold, calculating, smart, deceitful, deadly, well informed, ambitious and dangerous were all words Buffy could have used to describe Ridley. And that's what worried her.

Because if word had reached Tortuga that Liz was captured and still alive it meant that Ridley needed Liz for something.

What that was was what had Buffy ordering her crew back to the ship less than an hour after docking with only minimal supplies.

But more was going on and she knew it. How she knew she wasn't sure but it was a feeling she got deep in her bones, a thick feeling in her gut, like the one she had found she got about when vampires were close.

She just didn't know what it was yet.

According to Gibbs Barbossa had the Black Pearl and had left Gibbs and Jack in Tortuga. Gibbs assumed that Jack had set off to get his ship back, Buffy knew better.

Because if there was one thing Buffy knew about Jack it was that he wanted immortality.

And Jack never made the same mistake twice.

Which meant that most likely that Jack had Sao Feng's charts and was looking for his own chance at living forever.

Which meant that this time she was on her own in saving Liz's neck.

Which was probably a good thing considering how well Jack always managed to complicate things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon was little more than a sliver of light that could occasionally be seen as clouds passed, the lack of natural light working in her favor as Buffy made her way through the back ways of Port Royal in silence. The three months she'd spent with Liz had provided her with a detailed knowledge of the city and most especially the Fort. A knowledge she was putting to good use as she slipped through the shadows to the most logical place she assumed she would find Ridley.

Keeping close to the wall she looked above her to find the lights on in what she had assumed would be Ridley's office. The balcony doors were open and Buffy could make out the curtains fluttering softly in the breeze coming from the ocean. Bending her knees Buffy judged the distance and pushed off, her hands coming up and grasping the railing of the side of the balcony easily.

Careful to be silent Buffy pulled, the muscles in her arms flexing as she hauled herself over the railing with less than a whisper of noise. Once her boots touched the heavy boards she pulled a pistol from the small of her back and began to move forward.

And found she'd been dead on about where to find Ridley.

He was standing before a large map, one that covered the entire far wall of the study that had not been there the last time Buffy had been inside. She guessed that it had to have been done for Beckett but honestly didn't care. His back was to her as he studied the map as Buffy eased further into the room. He was taller than her, but that was no real challenge, perhaps six feet tall. Almost a giant when compared to Beckett's short stature. But there was more than that. Buffy had never once seen Ridley wear a wig as fashion dictated, seeming to prefer to keep his hair short, almost like Riley's had been.

But Buffy wasn't given further time to consider Ridley's appearance as his voice broke the silence. "The immortal Captain Summers. Such a pleasure."

Buffy refused to allow herself to be surprised that he knew she was in the room or that she was immortal and schooled her features into a blank mask. "Can't say I feel the same." Buffy told him as he turned to face her. "Truth is, I can't stand you." she finished.

"What's so great about the truth?" he asked her and before she could realize what was happening pain bloomed in her back and chest. She knew the feeling, she'd been shot. And it had gone right through her heart. She tried to react but found that her body wouldn't respond . She'd been shot enough times to know why she couldn't react, her body was going into shock. She was immortal yes but that didn't mean she was inveruable and just like any other person a bullet to the heart did damage. It was only when she forced her eyes open that she realized that she was on the ground and that her eyes had closed. Forcing herself to focus through the pain she found Ridley standing over her. His dark eyes full of amusement and his lips uirked in a half smile amongst his well trimmed beard.

"Try lying for a change. It's the currency of the world, Captain Summers." he told her. She could feel herself taking rapid breaths and tried to force herself to stop but couldn't. She knew exactly what was going on with her body. Her advanced healing was trying to repair the damage as it always did but Buffy wasn't stupid, a shot to the heart would kill her. This was definitely one of those moments where dying immediately would have been the better option rather than the dangerously slow death she was about to face that was leaving her unable to defend herself.

"When I wake up I'm going to kill you." Buffy ground out between breaths, the burning in her chest intense as she mentally kicked herself for underestimating Ridley.

"Then I suggest you do it soon because otherwise not even you will be able to kill me." he replied as Buffy felt hands grip her. As the movement jostled her she closed her eyes against the pain. It wasn't the worst pain she'd ever felt but being shot always hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth couldn't sleep but that was not so shocking considering the situation she'd found herself in. Of course the last time she'd been in this cell she hadn't been able to sleep either so she guessed it was no great shock.

But then she'd hadn't spent almost two weeks in this cell last time either.

At least this time she wasn't being harassed by anyone.

Of course there was only one other prisoner in the entire place so that wasn't the same either.

And he kept to himself thankfully.

The sounds of movement by the guards made Elizabeth raise her head to see what was happening.

A group of nine guards came in, two holding a prisoner slumped between them. And when Elizabeth caught sight of a head of long white gold hair and a familiar build and clothes she was up and moving to the bars of the cell the guards were dumping the limp form in to.

Buffy hit the stone floor with a hard thud, the back of her head making a loud crack as it hit the stone. Elizabeth then saw why Buffy was limp as blood covered her chest. Instantly Elizabeth began to panic. Buffy was hurt, badly.

"Buffy! No...Buffy! Stay awake! Stay awake. Buffy! Say something." Elizabeth called out to the other woman. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to Buffy. Buffy didn't get hurt, it just wasn't who Buffy was. Buffy was the rock others broke themselves against.

"You are a royal pain in my ass, you know that?" Elizabeth heard Buffy say as she turned her head slightly. Elizabeth met the other woman's gaze and found herself unable to speak as her mind shut down. It was only when Buffy closed her eyes that Elizabeth snapped out of it.

Only to find that it was too late.

Buffy wasn't breathing.

Elizabeth felt her legs give out beneath her as she slumped down onto her knees, her head leaning against the bars that separated her cell from Buffy's

Buffy was dead.

Elizabeth's mind was whirling. Buffy was dead. And oh dear lord Will. This would destroy Will.

And it was all her fault.

Of that she was undoubtedly aware.

Elizabeth closed her eyes against the pain, she wanted to cry. This was her fault. Her best friend, the sister of her heart was gone and it was her fault. And Will. She'd just cost Will his wife.

"You know Jack is the one who usually gets me killed." came Buffy's voice and Elizabeth's eyes snapped open to see Buffy sitting up and pulling her still bloodied shirt away from her chest.

"Buffy! You were dead, weren't you? I saw you die!" Elizabeth almost yelled. Buffy was alive and Elizabeth knew she had to be hallucinating. Because people didn't just come back from the dead.

But then again they sometimes did.

Like Barbossa.

"Uh, yeah. I was but it's not the first time. And with my luck it won't be the last." Buffy replied as she stood up in her cell. The words registered with Elizabeth and she understood. This wasn't the first time Buffy had died. And from what Buffy said it wouldn't be the last time she came back from the dead either.

"How? Does Will know? Does Jack? Why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth asked, feeling hurt that Buffy hadn't told her as she stood as well.

Buffy met her gaze then and Elizabeth saw a momentary flash of pain there, one that was gone almost before it came. "Long story short. I died and a friend tried to bring me back. Didn't work the way it was supposed to and now I'm immortal."

Furrowing her brow Elizabeth considered who had the power to do such a thing. "Calypso?" she asked.

"No, and yes Will does know. So does Jack but he's known for years. Dying in front of him sort of gave it away." Buffy answered. So Will knew and so did Jack for that matter. Elizabeth considered all the implications of it. Buffy was immortal. Privately she wondered when Will had found out but she wasn't going to ask. Whether he knew before or after he had taken over as Captain of the Flying Dutchman wasn't something she wanted to consider in too much depth. What she did consider was that both Will and Jack knew but she didn't. And that fact hurt.

"Oh. Were you ever planning on telling me?" she asked. She and Buffy had gotten past the things that they had each done and Elizabeth didn't want that distance between them again. At least she thought that they had gotten past it. That Buffy hadn't told her said that they hadn't.

"Yeah, but when I got back to the Cove you were already gone." Buffy answered and Elizabeth realized the truth. She'd left Shipwreck Cove before Buffy had come back. That she hadn't already been told was her own fault. The reasons that Buffy hadn't told her before that were obvious to her.

"Oh."

"Ok. So now that the awkward explanations are over. What in the hell kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?" Buffy asked her and Elizabeth had this strange sense of being in trouble with an older sibling. Shaking herself out of the feeling Elizabeth shifted her thoughts back to the problems at hand. And from where she was standing there were a lot of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember to please review.

I am NOT happy with this chapter but figured I'd post it anyway. I plan on coming back and reworking it later once my bunny stops having an attitude problem.


End file.
